Mortal Kombat: A Forgotten Hero
by TimedWatcher
Summary: (MK9 inspired, futanari lemon warning) What if Raiden never saved him? What if nobody ever saved him? Stuck in the flesh pits with Mileena, there was no way out.
1. A Forced Hero Game Over

_**AN: This is an extended version of "Mortal Kombat: A Forced Hero"s chapter 3 with a different ending (or bad end) based on an idea/comment from a fan.**_

* * *

He stood for a mock trial. What was his crime exactly? Princess Kitana saving him from the near death rape experience at the hands of the Shokan, Sheeva? Maybe an unscheduled offworld teleportation?

Raising her finger in a theatrical fashion, Sindel, the supposed mother of Kitana and one of his rapists, thrust it out towards his direction. "I banish you to the fleshpits!"

Ignorant of what that was, he was in no position to ask however. He was hauled by several of her men over to a standing bit of metal, shaped like a long bit of bone, with a guard waiting, resting his hand on the top of it, he heaved back, pulling on it like a lever. There was a clank and he heard a working of gears as an opening formed before him. He only had a second to examine the pit of darkness that was to be his fate, then without a pause, he was tossed into it.

He expected to fall forever, like a bottomless pit, instead, he landed with a loud thump as his weak flesh pancaked against the ground. Staring up, the wind knocked out of him, the light above him now fading. He just couldn't do anything about it. Not even his fear of being alone in never ending shadows didn't get him to desperately try something. He took his fate lying down.

As it finally closed, with no clear hatch or opening to it, his trepidation grew.

Then he realized that he could still see it. He wasn't submerged into a black nothingness never to be heard from again. Although getting a sense for the alternative, he wasn't sure that would have been the worst option. Pulling himself back together, he rubbed the sore spot that broke his landing. Where the hell was he? He at first made an educated guess at it being an old torture chamber. Yet as he got closer and got a view of the implements up close, it had to be some type of... mad doctor's lab. Rusted hacksaws, hooks and sickles among other things were strewn about as he came upon a knocked over kart. Near it was a metal gurney, despite mostly having fallen apart, he could still see a sheen of old blood that had spurt across parts of it. Turning, there were placements for glass tubes, all of them completely shattered. The place was a regular Frankenstein freak show.

A realization made goosebumps sprout on his neck and his body sweat. The fleshpits weren't meant to hold him. Whatever was down here was gonna seek him out and kill him. Maybe it was just one, maybe it was a pack of them or maybe it was the good doctor.

Maybe for once... he'd fight to protect himself.

Reaching to the ground he slid the crude instruments around, wanting the least effected by rust. Not out of personal preference mind you. He eventually decided on one of the crescent moon shaped sickles. The bonesaws seemed too flimsy and the hooks had too short a range. This had potential to slice from a distance while still being effective in close quarters. As he lifted it, it scraped against the ground, emitting a nails on chalkboard like screech. Whatever was down here had to know of his presence now.

That's when he heard the crying as it echoed throughout.

His eyes shifted trying to figure out the source. Tightening his hands onto the handle of his weapon, he held it forward, shakily leading the way. As the noise of the wailing got clearer, he experienced a sense of familiarity with the voice. It clicked in his head. Kitana wasn't at his trial. She was put down here.

Turning a corner, he had to have been close. The noise was muffled no longer. Now he wished this was something he could erase from his memory. Kitana's naked body was the furthest thing from his mind seeing her curled up in the fetal position, her hands covering her face. Her once long luscious hair, cut short. He respected her too much to see her like this now. Broken. Who could do this to their daughter?

He needed Kitana's strength now more than ever, and not in a physical sense. Maybe he had to remind her. Without a second thought, he dropped his weapon. A loud clash rang out as it ricocheted against the floor.

It was the biggest mistake he made since he got here.

The crying stopped in an instant, like a flip of a switch. With a turn, the woman he thought to be his lover and protector revealed its ghastly visage. His blood ran cold. The fathomed ideas of creatures had ran through his head while down here, but none proved as haunting as this in his fantasies. The body of a model, the face of a demon.

There was a phrase that kept running through his mind as his eyes now flicked towards his discarded weapon, his fists tightening in fear.

This isn't Kitana... This isn't Kitana...

Her jagged smile ran from ear to ear in a permanent, unchanging, grin. Her animalistic eyes were similar to Sheeva's, but the four armed woman had a cold and calculating life behind them. The thing before him now was wide eyed and had an intellect on what he guessed was an instinctual level. Crumpling forward onto her hands and feet, her body slithered inch by inch towards him. Then she bolted at him like an arachnid.

He turned and ran.

The noises she made were like a panting dog by way of a deranged woman. Shifting his head to see behind himself, he hoped to get an idea of her position in correlation with him. Just as he saw her leaping from spot to spot, she flew right at him with open arms.

On reflex he had turned to anticipate this and had put his hands up, unintentionally they pressed into her large mammaries, but that did little in stopping her from sending them both down.

Landing hard and wishing her fun bags broke his fall, he reacted faster than anything he'd ever done in his life, throwing his hands at her in a thousand hand slap, she was much faster at batting them away like it was a game to her. Eventually, she seemed to grow tired of it as she brought down his hands to his sides and really bared her teeth at him as she let out a wet hiss. She was right up close and personal and he could feel that hot humid breath all over the side of his face. Even though he turned his cheek to cower away, he could see that long tongue of hers roll across the back of her teeth, salivating at the idea of what he imagined was taking a big chunk of his face.

He closed his eyes expecting the worst. What he got was a psychotic giggle. "I'm so glad they gave me another toy to play with. Especially after I got tired of my old one." The creature said, putting long emphasis on 'glad', as she maneuvered him through the middle of her breasts, then pulled him by his hair, up close to that gaping hole of teeth that was her face. "Don't you want to play together?" Her head slanted to the side, voice coming close to sounding akin to a child. Naturally he shook his head in disagreement, but it did little to sway her as her maw of teeth opened, her tongue worming its way out.

Bobbing and weaving in an attempt to dodge her tongue, as for all he knew her saliva could be acidic, it wagged about in front of his face and pressed into his chin, and with a slimy lick, it left a long streak in an almost perfect line across his lip and nose. He wasn't exactly amused about it, but peaking out an eye, she definitely was.

When he was starting to get used to the idea of being slobbered on, she seemingly grew tired of her new toy and looked like she was about to crawl away. This was probably his fastest rejection here, or anywhere.

No. She wasn't turning tail to run. However she still had something long and hanging that was wagging above. His mouth hung open, staring into the fleshy erection, mesmerized by how smooth and hairless everything seemed to be. A bit of morning dew was seeping through the top, and of all the luck in the world, a droplet came down and perfectly hit the inside of his lip.

Like a fussy child he began spitting whatever he could and he tried to look away. His sight fell in between the both of them. Her hand stroking his hardness. Now when did he get like that?

That horrible face of hers flew down to meet his gaze, hair and features hanging upside down. He almost shrieked in fright. "If you don't know how to please a woman, maybe my mouth could make you into one." She said with such glee, pointing to her rows of teeth. He gulped, and understood what had to be done.

Placing his hands in the crevices of where the thighs met the groin, he stared back into that length of hers. Specifically her small red slit that was on front of the head. This is where urine came from. Who knows what a creature like her tasted like down there. He brought himself up with an uneasiness. This wasn't like Sheeva or Sindel where he was physically forced. He was being willed by a threat to do this. His gums tweaked and twitched. He expanded his mouth into an 'O' shape, as he didn't want it anywhere near his wet lips. The feeling of the heat radiating from her cock head, and another drip deep down into his throat from her excited length, he had decided to get it over with.

There was a salty tang, much like the initial taste he had earlier, and despite erections being described as being hard, hers felt spongy with a lot of give, despite having a firmness to it.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh." Her ravenous voice cooed. "I think you deserve a treat!"

Seeing as she got easily bored with licking his face, he hoped she wasn't going to move on to bending him over and...

He was caught off guard when he heard the snap and he started coughing and shotgunning air around her member. He could feel her tongue constrict around his prick. It was hard to describe. Wrapping it around him like that made him feel every point and vein he had. He thought he was familiar with his genitalia, but he had no idea what some of those things on him were. It was like a blind person touching somebodies face, except in reverse.

The pleasure was so mind warping, he hadn't noticed she was face fucking him now. He began thrusting in kind, albeit in instinct. The hot breath from her hissing and the wetness of her tongue working in tandem, along with wringing his meat, was driving him to a peak he hadn't expected.

He unloaded like a fountain, his cum leaking down to each individual wrapping of her tongue. His hands scratched mindlessly at the hard floor, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, which rolled back and forth, feeling like he wanted to snap his own spine into place. If he had any gag reflex, it wasn't available as she finally pushed deep and shot hard past his tonsils. When he started softening, the clouds in his mind started clearing and now he could taste what he swallowed, which just made him want to throw up. He regretted every second of it now - and when he had hoped it was over, she didn't seem to shrink like he did.

She sat up, resting on her haunches, her ass right on top of his face, pinching his nose with her cheeks. "More. More. MORE!" She punctuated her demands with thrusts deeper than the last. When he thought he was gonna go through another gag fest - or even just choke to death or suffocate from the smell of her ass - his body reacted. Placing his hands on her thighs in hopes of escaping, he felt like he should have known better. There was no escape.

Then a voice called out, and so much as when he resigned himself to his task, it snaked out of his mouth.

Not that he was complaining.

"Sisssssssssssster. How could you use this little morsel without usssssssss?" Pushing herself off by his ribcage, the creature who had been using him suddenly tightly wound her arms around his body. Once again being placed between a pair of breasts he didn't want to be anywhere near.

"I found him! He's mine!" Besides the fact that he was already as close as he could be, he felt her grasp tighten in an almost deathly fashion. He was glad she hadn't placed them around his neck. Despite that, he was able to stare up between those knockers of hers and see her genuinely aghast. He figured she couldn't even do that with her face. Although he... loved... looking at her, he was curious now and wanted to see who or what was out there. Who was this 'us', this thing was talking about? Who else is down here? More importantly, why did she sound exactly the same?

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maybe landing like he did hurt him harder than he realized. After doing a double take, it was confirmed. He was seeing two of them. Nary a distinguishing feature between the two of them. Although ones cock was certainly slicker than the others...

Lucky him.

The doppelganger did little waiting as she continued toward them unopposed. It wasn't like he could run away at the moment. "You know we sssshare, sissster."

Her voice seemed to be worried in the worst possible way. "But they always wear them out and they stop being fun! Or worse!" Clearly she only had his best interests in mind.

"I know... I know... but we could have a little fun with him before we have to inform the otherssss." That seemed to brighten the face of his captor. He was sure if she had a tail, it would be wagging right now. Strange. He wasn't exactly giddy. Although it did seem to distract her enough to let him go, which enabled him to scramble for a second and raise up to his knees. Maybe she was more level headed.

"Listen, please you-GLCK"

Out of nowhere, she had him hooked like a fish, finger nails digging into the corners of his gums. "You have to try his mouth. It's deviiiiiiiiine." She was presenting him to the newly arrived 'sister', and that dick was coming right for him. All he could do was count the seconds he had left. Besides being unhooked, she placed the tip in with little fan fair.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt the hot wet warmth of his mouth hole wrap around her. "Yessssssssss..." She hissed with satisfaction as her hands left him and pressed into her large, firm tits. It wasn't as bad the way this second monster jaw was treating him compared to the first. He refused to suck like before, but she made due.

His eyes popped open and tears welled up as she brought him deep down her hardness, nose mooshed against her groin, his chin resting on her sack. It wasn't the gag reflex. He had forgotten about the one who started this whole mess. She had just entered his ass.

She may have turned him into an expert in deep throat, but he was still a novice when it came to the back end and he didn't feel like he was gonna get there anytime soon.

Even though they looked the same, they didn't act that way. Their movements exactly the opposite of one another. He wasn't able to get a rhythm going and it was frustrating as one began to thrust and another pulled. Even though he hated thinking this way, he remembered that threat not too long ago. He wanted to see Kitana again. In one piece. Would she still respect him after this? Being raped by a Shokan was one thing, but getting it from two of these ugly things?

Things continued, when despite all this, he could feel the atmosphere change. There was more of a presence now. Growing. He knew he wasn't paranoid. He could hear the giggles and snarls. Despite his senses being all over the place as he was thrust into, both ways from Sunday, in the corners of his eyes, he saw them. He swore he did.

They both seemed to be coming to a finish, but the cock shoved in his face placed first as it released. It was a thick load that he had to hold in his gums until she finally took it out, seemingly satisfied. He spit out the gunk the first chance he got, like it was expired milk. When he went to wipe his lip of any remainders, his shocked reaction of there being twins was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. They weren't just twins, in fact, they were more than just triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets. It was like an army of them, and this time, neither were identical. Some were taller, some were smaller, some were... prettier, although he was quite loose with that one. Some were more horrifying than they usually were. What was worse, is that they were all chomping at the bit. A few couldn't wait for the festivities to begin and had already started stroking themselves.

All this as he was awe struck, gazing in horror, as he was getting humped endlessly from behind. Coming in second place, his original rapist finished inside him, he could feel her cock engorge and unleash torrents of the stuff as she let out a gutturally satisfied groan. His muscles instinctively relaxed as she exited him with a squish, her ejaculate seeping. The reality of the situation however, quickly made its existence known. No image of horror was comparable to these monstrosities with their tools of destruction of various sizes at the ready as they surrounded him. "Let me introduce ourselvessss... that's Mileena. She's Mileena... we're all Mileena down here..." It was a haunted houses version of a hall of mirrors. He didn't even get a word in.

They all had their little quirks, the thing that made them different than the other. He had even come up with names for some of them too. Sabretooth Mileena wanted him to ride her, stretching him wide with both her hands and cock, leaving nothing to the imagination of the others as they hooted and jeered him; when she finally came deep inside him, one of the Mileena's couldn't help themselves and tongue fucked the cum back into him, the organ almost as long as any of their cocks. One actually had a pair of full lips - Lips Mileena, and she was the ugliest of them all; with a giant sloped brow and a protruding jawline that went back into her face on the left side and out towards him on the right. By the noises she made, he was sure she was the retard of the litter, happy enough to have anyone suck her cock.

One moment he was nearly torn asunder, being pulled between two then three, before being saved by a bigger and more muscular one. Tiny Mileena. She was ripped... powerful... maybe even moreso than Sheeva, as she pushed him to the ground softly. She was dexterous in lining him up with her hole, the grip strong. Her deep, hulking voice did the closest thing to a squeal before she began nearly crushing his pelvis into dust, her little cock bouncing as she used him as her private rodeo, the feeling of warmth and pleasure providing momentary relief when she tightened around him like a vice as he came, before the others retrieved him to once again plunge him onto their flesh rods as he struggled once again to get away. They were like giggling school girls one minute, then the next, snarling beasts just wanting to fruitlessly impregnate his ass.

His torture down there was a long and painful one. Time became lost in this dark pit of lust. His mind trying desperately to blank the activities out... but there was no respite to be found with them. He performed feats that would make a sword swallower reconsider. Yet it was never enough. Even after he vomited, and he could feel remnants of the acidic bile in his mouth, they continued using him regardless. He had many duties to them, his hands, his mouth. One left his lips only for the pink cock to explode cum into his eye, stinging him painfully, forcing him to cry, as trying to rub it out only made it worse, but they didn't care how sore his was face getting, as no matter how many of their cocks he sucked, another one replaced the other - and he thought that was going to be the extent of how bad it was going to get.

Sadist Mileena, the one he crowned as the worst of them all, attempted to turn him into a eunuch, as she trampled his genitals underneath the sole of her high arched bare foot, nearly causing him to pass out - her penis and smile growing in delight every time he wailed out or cussed in higher and higher pitches. "ENOUGH!" Was the word from the crowd that saved him, the scowling monster woman losing focus, and when she finally let off him like he were a gas pedal, he rolled, clutching himself, wishing he had some ice; how something so delicate looking as her twinkly toes could cause him so much pain seemed to fit in quite well with the theme here - they left him alone for as long as was necessary, then they were right back on top of him.

When all was said and done, his ass to say the least, had seen better days... better days with Kitana... memories of her gentle love making ways seemed so far away down here, how she could have stolen more from him with her giant cock, but didn't, reserved and regal... his teeth gritted, his fists clenched. Whatever fog of war he was under, this malaise he was feeling, it had to end. It was one thing to act tough, it was another being around these sleeping giants. He had to tread carefully.

Trying to figure out his next move, a relaxed yawn croaked out, his eyes and body at the ready. He had barely the time to suck in his side as he dodged the feminine hand that attempted to restrain him. He held his breath tight, not making a peep. When he saw the closed eyes of her, he exhaled his relief. As he laid there, staring into the sleeping beasts face, it was almost... not ugly.

Okay, he had been here way too long.

Ever so slightly and daintily as he could, his head rose, as far above all the naked bodies that had piled around him. Maybe some existed out there that would find this position appealing. He was not one of them. Surveying the only potential path out of here, it would be a close one, but he'd have to try. Curling into a fetal position, his hands pushed himself off the ground. Now standing on the highest reaches that one could be on ones tippy toes, he stepped first between the ass and legs of one, now he moved again, his foot landing between a stretched out set of thighs. So far so good. The next step would be the most dangerous as he had to place his foot between two faces, they had conjoined together in a hug. Oh shit. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling of that dog like breathing down on his right foot. The ball of his foot already felt soggy and gross, but he'd have to keep going. Had to keep his head in the game. Only a couple more steps and he'd be out of this mine field of flesh. The worst part was trying to keep up his strength. Standing on your toes for extended periods isn't as easy as it sounds.

Then, the worst thing that could happen, happened.

The thighs he had tried resting his foot between was now clenched tightly. Trying to wrench it out while standing on a moist foot proved to be disastrous. It was like watching a statue topple in slow motion, and he could only watch as he was about to head butt one of them. There was that hard bump, as his body collided with some of them. This... sneak attack, yeah, thats what it was, wouldn't last long. He clambered like a lobster amongst boiling water, nailing elbows down into squishy masses in a bid to escape. He could feel the claws of them just narrowly missing him, and instead, leaving nasty red marks across his arms and back. Everything was silent to him as he had one goal.

Survive.

It was almost like he checked out at the hotel of the mind and came back in. He was farther away from them than he thought he'd ever get as he ran into the unknown void that seemed to stretch forever. Might have been the adrenaline running through his body. It was fear that gave men wings and this was that moment, but he had to stop thinking and just get doing.

He had the advantage initially, he was like a thief in the night as many of them were still asleep even after knocking a few of them awake. Now they had to be all together as he heard their demented squeals growing. This was starting to feel like a rerun.

Except this won't have a happy ending with someone from the sky...

Now they were up his ass like the night before, their four legged like movement proving to be more effective than his upright running. It would only be a matter of time before their feasting commences and he was now out of options as they were getting closer and closer.

He was tackled again for the second time today, smacking his face painfully to the ground. His chest felt raw, scraped, and bruised; the culprit climbing off him. Then he felt their hands on his ankles. As he reached for a raised bit of stone, the edges of his fingers sinking as deep as they could - he was dragged back without resistance. "NO! GET OFF ME! GET OFF MEEEEEE!" His screams in the dark echoed, but eventually became quiet, their chortling hisses and moans eternal.

* * *

Sat on his knees, naked, barely blinking, barely moving, as white wetness dribbled down from his nostrils - he was a statue, a monument to their perverse nature - he had found his own little niche corner of hell away from them, but they always knew where he was, no actual sanctuary here. His hair had grown long now, with matted creamy streaks throughout it. He had cared once about grooming it, but that had long past; now it sat, building up into chalky crust.

The quiet pitter-patter of feet alerted him, but didn't move him, and from the maw of one of the Mileena's dropped a piece of meat in front of him - a new victim of Sindel and her pets. As she crawled on by on all fours, her hard cock and balls pressed between her thighs into an almost tail, he stared at the gore, no feelings towards it. That reminded him of his status among them: He was their dog, a pet of pets... he caressed his cum swollen belly, not hungry in the least; his plan once was to waste away to nothing, but they were always giving... always hungry for him. He even had to laugh at himself when he tried to start a fight with one of the Mileena's. She could have killed with him ease, instead, she locked her arm around his head; making him smell her hairless pit, while letting the others...

The pack passed by, some still with blood red running down their chins and right between their breasts. He didn't make eye contact, hoping they'd just ignore him for once, instead, one stood up straight with perfect posture, walking towards him, as if magnetized. Her slender body and hourglass shape always dismayed him when he saw the thing between her legs. She grabbed hold of her heavy looking, hairless, unwashed balls; the banana shaped phallus pulsing as she waved it mere inches from his face, doing it as if to entice him. He let her erection go unattended for a bit, his only means of protest, before he finally licked the wet head and took it past his teeth, her hand resting in his hair. He then felt her hand turn inward, squeezing her long claws into his scalp before guiding him down her length. His glassy, braindead expression met her crooked grin, her eyes half closed from the pleasure he was providing - he knew she wouldn't let go until he sucked out every last drop.

And afterall... he needed to eat...


	2. Forgotten Hero 2 (Original Version)

Falling down, his face was now partially submerged into a thick batch of ejaculate, his exhales caused bubbles to rise up and pop from the estrogen laden stew. A puddle of sweetly smelling semen, his nose sinus deep in it. A gift from the Mileenas after he had grown sick of their advances, so they circlejerked him a meal for later...

How thoughtful.

He meant to tear away, to pull himself up from their compiled eruptions - but he didn't have the heart anymore. Would this be his final resting place? Face down in a gutter would be a more dignified passing.

"Away with you. Shoo." A familiar voice, yet it wasn't the one he wanted to hear. Proper and royal, but not sweet or loving. He knew instantly - how could he forget that witch who tore him from his love?

There was a crescendo of howls and monstrous moans - loud hissing from all directions, an attempt to hold their ground, before he started hearing the patter of naked barefeet and hands scampering away from his position. He felt something try and pull on his wrist, before offering up a growl and doing the same as the others; leaving him possibly in a worse position than being bottom totem in the pack of Mileenas.

The surface was breached, and long, slender, cold fingers poked around the curdled goop, searching. A couple days ago, a hand with a sharp nailed end would have scared him, but this was business as usual down here. That's when the sharp nails had him by his scalp, pulling him from the waste. Wrenched up from the pool, he made no show of it, no big gasp for air.

He played dead.

Scraping away the collected jizm of the Mileenas from his lips with her thumbs, fingers holding upon his throat like he were a chalice she were about to drink from, she looked down on him like the pathetic wretch he was. "My my, aren't you a dirty boy? I barely recognized you under all this demon semen." Was he supposed to laugh?

"If you're wondering why all of a sudden I give you reprieve from your hell... well, I think your punishment was rather drastic." She tapped alongside his adams apple, causing him to swallow. "I don't think my daughter would ever forgive me if you perished down here." She made a big show of it, her hand above her black heart. Sindel was clearly lying through her sharp and angled teeth, but he was in no position to argue - still, the once lit ember of hope he had for seeing Kitana had reignited.

She looked over and away from him, something in the distance must have spooked her, because she quickly scooped him up. His head fall back, his legs falling limp and slack. He was being carried off, but not by the woman he loved. Sindel was tainting this muscle memory of Kitana saving him from Sheeva. He wanted to struggle free from her arms, but he was beyond weak. His one act of defiance, letting slip loose his arm, was quickly corrected by Sindel in a hiccup, her strength catching him off guard, as he thought it was all in the hair she commanded.

Opening his eyes blinded him, a big glowing white square, maybe the first sign of natural light he had seen since he had been down here, as the shape of two guards formed, who held themselves at the ready with spears; cautious of what was inside this place.

He couldn't blame them.

He bobbed and weaved in her clutch, unsure of where he was being carried. A smell hit him, like honeysuckle; it easily masked the Mileena urine that they would sometimes drizzle him down with, and that was a powerful stink. Then he was thrown like so much trash - her real opinion of him for sure, but he didn't crash painfully, splashing instead. It boiled, but didn't burn, as he landed into a warm, hot tub like, soup - and like that, every bad smell and stain had washed away.

That's when he emerged, the water shallow, allowing him to stand at his knees, feeling re-energized as streams rained down off him. The place was smaller than he imagined, yet still impressive. Water flowed in from an unknown source behind a rocky wall that dented in like a giant golfball had hit the place, the castle clearly built around it rather than trying to change it, with a separate mix of gold, brass and cement making up the foundation underneath. Sindel meanwhile laid nearby the pool like a gothic beach bunny, her black and purple colored high heeled boots hanging up above her in a lazy x; her cleavage bunched up by her folded arms, making her already large chest melons look even bigger.

Sindel didn't say anything as he pulled himself out of the royal bath in front of her, admiring instead her long colored dark and sharp nails, before she gave them a casual snap. Out of nowhere, a gaggle of veiled women surrounded him, their feminity clear in that loose clothing they wore, giggling all the way to him, their movements like vipers, but hands like cushions as they whisked him away behind a wooden partition, out of sight from Sindel. They further cleaned him down, scrubbing off dirt, while also removing what little was left of his clothes, leaving him starkly nude. Being embarrassed and covering up at this point would be silly - but he was, because the only woman that should ever see him naked is Kitana, and they've all been getting a free peepshow.

A big pair of silver scissors came out, and he recoiled at first, covering his groin; as for all he knew, under their masks was more sharp fanged faces. He could actually hear them exert in frustration, as it took several attempts before they successfully chopped off the spider nest that his hair had become, styling it short - but they didn't stop there, going so far as trimming off the facial hair that managed to grow while he was down there.

Pushed and prodded, he stood before Sindel, as they acted like game show booth girls, appraising him and his unique features in nonsense noises.

Her creamy white eyes hid every intention she had, but she was clearly looking him over. She tilted, her thumb under her chin, two fingers on her cheek, her other hand supporting her elbow, as she seemed to be thinking about something.

Something relating to him.

"I'll take him."

* * *

Sat on a plush bed, sporting a charcoal tunic with a brown leather belt, he stared uncomfortably off at the large wooden frame surrounded by pillared marble. Usually with tunics, you had some sort of leggings or pants to go with it.

Anything.

He was exposed down there. He honestly felt like there was more dignity to clinging to the tatters that remained after what the Mileenas did to him.

Yet he wasn't just waiting for his put upon mistress to arrive, he was feeling out the material beneath him. No, he wasn't going to give up. There was a way out - and he just needed to plan it right.

Kicking his feet forward, he ran over to an alcove which had a pair of wooden shutters. Near the top of both of them was a swishing curve that had a beam of light pouring in. He undid the locks and grabbed at the two knobs, and pushed on them.

He nearly flung out to his death - he danced on the tips of his toes, swaying in the breeze, almost using the doors at his sides like wings, but he was really holding on for dear life. There was a very, VERY, steep incline - in fact, it was just a straight down drop, the castle wall stopping, but the drop still going. There was a cascading array of trees that scaled up and off into the distance, with a painted depth that seemed insurmountable. The tops of the trees lost so much detail, they looked more like green colored hot air balloons than flora.

No... no amount of rope would be good enough - let alone the kind he'd have to make from tied up bed sheets.

Catching his footing and putting his heart back into its cage after it tried to escape, he brought it back in, shutting it, before climbing back inside, his whole body shaking; he tumbled out, nearly kissing the ground of his prison, happy not to have vertigo.

That's when Sindel stepped in.

"On your knees already?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why, I don't have to train you at all." Her voice taunting to say the least.

He shot up in defiance. "What do you want with me?" He could only guess what his future role might have been, but he had a good idea.

"I thought I made that clear, my little slave." She strode over without fear, and the closer she got, the more he slouched in her presence. The armored bikini split into a V shape around her middle, showing off her ripped abs as well as exposing her giant set of mammaries, unafraid of displaying her aged beauty.

He tried to meet her pale gaze, but couldn't. It seemed as if her heavy use of eye shadow, along with a finishing touch of angled dark lines that jutted up from the corners of her eyes, were to compensate for the lack of pupils, but what she ended up with was predatory in nature - but maybe that was the point, as her makeup browbeat him down. "Sindel, I'll do whatever you want, but please, I beg you... let me see Kitana." He sounded so weak.

She leaned in before pinching his face, grabbing up whatever fat she could find, almost painfully so; her lips puckering out as she jiggled it. "Oooooo, you're just so cute when you think you have any say in the matter."

"I mean it-AH!" He felt the blood rushing to his head, as a familiar feeling hair vine wrapped around his ankle, hoisting him in the air, his tunic now acting like a kilt, coming down like drapes over the belt.

Her voice lowered an octave, becoming shrill, almost painful. "Petulant worm! I didn't bring you up from the depths just to defy me!" Whatever tact she was trying previously had slipped away, clearly losing patience, and he was fearful that he would get the full brunt of whatever punishment she had in store for him. "If you satiate this old woman and her needs, I may allow you visitation..." The armor that seemed molded to her figure floated away from her body, the tear drop forms that covered her globes were the last to go, her jugs sagging extremely heavy like they were full of milk. It was all territory he had seen before, but it was all still impressive, including the light shade brown nipples that contrasted with his memory of Kitana's dark pink ones. He'd teeth on both sets if he could.

He hated admitting this skunk haired, ghostly witch was attractive, as he tried his best to keep a stern face while staring directly into the face of her cock, a gleaming sheen of precum already on it, her washboard stomach even more impressive up close. The momentum of his hanging eventually sending him in kissing distance of her penis, as he hadn't folded in his lips fully, Sindel's cockhead left a smear across them - but as soon as he retracted them, he regretted it, the smell and taste hitting him like a punch. He was really gonna have to do it, huh?

She wagged her fat boner, as if it were a flask of water and he was in need of a drink, flecking with white droplets. He wasn't thirsty for her dick, he was just trying to do the job she asked.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, as he opened up his mouth to accept her.

The muscle was intensely cold, like an icicle made flesh. He expected the worst from her, yet there seemed to be more dignity and respect in this than when he was sodomized by those cave dwelling monster women, as she allowed him to accommodate to her size - or maybe he was just fooling himself. Gripping onto her thighs, he tried to focus, slurping and slorping around the milky shaft, all while imagining the lightly tanned skin of Kitana instead, wondering if orally pleasing the princess of Edenia would be similar.

Sindel quickly grew tired of his slow ways however, as the large pink and pale prick assaulted his mouth with ferocity, scrubbing his gums like a toothbrush, leaving a salty taste wherever she could. He sputtered and blew around it, but that seemed to make her want to do it more. His hands losing hold of her; now slipping and sliding, he tried to brace himself.

She withdrew herself from him for a moment, allowing him a breath and creating a bridge of spit from her tip to his mouth, before she slapped it against his face, the sound of meaty wet whaps filling the room. He winced with every delivery, wanting her to just get it over with.

Jabbing it back in, Sindel shoved it against his tonsils, before Sindel deep throat fucked him, as he gurgled and choked, still not having learned how to give a proper blowjob despite all of the Mileena clones having their turn, bobbing back and forth against her in a wave like motion; up, then down, up, then down again.

Her wrinkle free balls smacking and smothering his nose, he only breathed her musk, that tight outfit leaving a sweaty fragrance behind. "Ah... ah... ah..." Sindel moaned out in breathy exhales, her pace having slowed. The sloppy suckjob seemed like it was coming to a close, and he couldn't have been happier.

Then she wrapped her arms around his midsection, and he couldn't have prepared himself for what she was about to do. Clenching him into a vice, it felt like she was gonna break his spine in two with that bearhug, and he didn't deny she could do it, that was what scared him. "I knew those horny monsters would train you well!" She yelled out, as she gagged him with her meat and while her balls beat his face, and with one final thrust, the meat popsicle went from cold to hot, as her member spasmed and then exploded in spurts; he swallowed without question, not wanting to draw her ire. "Yes! YES! You brilliant little cocksucking whore!"

She let him fall back onto his feet, as her cock left and residual cum followed it. Her once pink cock was now a shade of annoyed red, the slit still weeping sperm. Before the sticky globule could fall to the floor, he launched himself forward, gobbling it up, as well as her once proud womanhood that was now shrinking and wormy, looking up to her, hoping he had left a good enough impression so he could be allowed to see Kitana.

"Mmmhhmphmph... hohooh... aaah..." Her fingers slipped and swayed over her chin and lip as she made random onomatopoeia, clearly pleased. "I see now why my daughter fancies you."

* * *

"Special delivery to the prettiest lady in all of Edenia." He reached his arm through the square porthole, his face squished close. Her prison was one of luxury and velvet. It was fit for her and a far cry from the flesh pits where he had been staying until recently.

"My love!" Kitana rushed over. She was fast in her stride, reminding him of her agility against Sheeva. "Can it be true?" Standing back, he let her hand pass through. He began dabbing her strong yet dainty knuckles along his face, like it were the much needed wet rag for his love sick warm head. "I thought you would have surely perished in the pits. What happened?"

He met her face to face again. "I was given reprieve... Sindel asked me to do some work for her... but while I'm waiting to start, I can think of a way for us to escape." He examined her room for ways out, and it was just a bleak a situation as his: there were slits for light, but nothing human could fit through them.

"I don't understand - what work would she have you do?"

He tried to think of any good excuse. "You know how I'm from Earth? Well, she needs me to... bridge gaps in the language and culture for when she and Kahn conquer it." He tried to change the subject. "What of you? Are you well?"

Kitana let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm just really... really... happy to see you."

He mustered the best smile he could under the circumstances, and so did she.

They kissed.

"Is it okay if I just hang onto you for awhile?"

"It is." Kitana crooked her arm, cradling him. He nuzzled it, swaying in her single grip like a new born babe lovesick for his mother. She then started humming something sweet, the vibrations from her throat sending waves of contentment all throughout him.

No pleasure of flesh could compare to this.

* * *

Letting him see Kitana might have been a mistake, because it renewed a hatred within him. She was the one who tore them apart in the first place.

Her fingers trailed along his chin, trying to get him to rise. "How's my trophy boy?" He waited for the right moment, and went for a bite like a yappy dog.

She reeled back. "After I so graciously gave you visitation rights, this is how you repay me?" Her hair wrapped around his middle, bringing him up from his hands and knees, his shoulders bulging as he tried to break out of it.

"I could have you castrated. I could do it myself, in fact." She flashed her rows of daggers that could give Mileena's a run for their money. "Or I could stick you legs first into the flesh pits and pull up the rest of you later." That didn't break him. "Or maybe... I could have Kitana's head served to you on a silver platter..." Her nail pricked her lip. "Yes... YOU... will live, and SHE... will die." Her theatric display would have been laughable if he didn't already know what she was capable of.

His fighting ways stopped. "N-n-n-no ma'am, I mean, Queen Sindel, please don't hurt Kitana."

"Ma'am... I like the sound of that." Her hair slammed him down into the bed, and he wasn't sure if he had a concussion or not, his head now dizzy. He tried to turn, and when he saw her levitating above, she was like an apparition in a dream; her movements wavy. She pounced on him, her fingers jamming his gums into his teeth. "You'll address me as ma'am from now on."

"Yes... ma'am..." She then stole a kiss from him, her tongue slathering his front teeth, not allowing him to reciprocate, even if he wanted to, before finally letting go.

She threw him up on his back, folding his legs over in different directions, pointing them at 10 and 2; Sindel's disturbing yet attractive visage all encompassing, her fingers feeling him up and down like a cold breeze. Her soulless white eyes sizing up his hole. "You're not even worthy of my spit, worm." Guiding herself with her hand wrapped around it, Sindel then pressed her toadstool down with her four fingers, popping into him. She plugged him closed, her head tilting back with a look of relief, like she hadn't felt this in awhile, her throat and chin strangely vivacious for someone so old, like that of a models.

He almost grinned at the feeling of her intrusion. Did she really think this was the worst he had been through? He was pleased to find while Sindel was big, she wasn't actively carving him up from the inside like Sheeva's flesh mace had done. The icy phallus shrunk him though. Not that he minded, as removing any possible pleasure from this experience would be a good thing. He just laid there and took, as she used him. "Was this how my daughter made love to you, whelp?"

He didn't respond.

That was his first mistake.

He was flipped onto his stomach, and her thrusting became harsher, as it seemed like he was warming up her frigid cock, her passion more firey. Her face now filled with an uncaring animal ferocity, her spine arched, becoming like that of a hedgehog, her greyish white and black hair like little spiny needles, as she did everything in her power to hump him for her release, attaching to him like a backpack, her breasts pressed into his back, nipples poking.

Her clawed hands dug into his face, which at first, just seemed like she was using his head as her reins as she drove home her point into his ass, and as she derived her pleasure from him anally, her hands began to scratch inch by inch; a crimson mask pouring freshly. It didn't start out hurting at first, in fact, he seemed confused as to why he was seeing red.

Then it hit him.

Feeling like those razor claws were going to kill him, he experienced searing, nearly blinding pain, as she serrated his skin. "Agh! Agh! Hnnngh! NGH!". It caused him to do something he hadn't done in awhile:

He began to cry, the noise coming out in dry heaves

"This ass belongs to me! Understand!? Forget Kitana! It's MINE!" She spoke through her gritted teeth, after biting down in anger. The furious rutting continued, as he reached back, attempting to rid himself of her, instead, squeezing each of her heavy and bouncing cheeks, which only forced more inches of her girth deeper inside.

Her arms formed an x across his chest, as she pulled back on him, falling, never letting go for a second. "Yesssss..." She hissed out her orgasm, pumping into him fast at first, but gradually slowing. Her hardness only leaving when she wanted it outside of him, which uncorked him, and he could feel her juices start to gush forth onto the bed. Sindel slurped up some of his blood, leaving a trail like that of a vampire from her lip all the way down to her chin, before she pushed some of her leaking cum back inside him. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

* * *

The gel Kitana once used on him seemed to have worked, his face mostly returning to normal. He sat staring at the mirror, still checking out his remaining scars, as the heavy door shifted and creaked to his right, he didn't even turn his head, expecting Sindel like usual, but the foot steps were heavier. No familiar high inch heeled clicks. More like the sound of naked feet...

"Thought you were safe from me, didn't you, human?" That booming, deep, yet feminine voice he first encountered here, from the first woman he met here - the very first woman who also raped him:

Sheeva.

He scrambled from his seat, trying to create distance from the four armed beast-girl, but there was nothing that could save him.

Other than maybe jumping out the window...

"Sindel-SINDEL!" He shouted past Sheeva.

"She was the one who rewarded me with you." Sheeva cracked her three fingered knuckles. Her tiny red gymnast spandex left little to the imagination, but he knew what she possessed between those toned legs, and he didn't want to think about it. "I've been waiting a long time for this..." Her voice lowered to an attempted sensual allure, her glowing animal eyes half-lidded, her many arms and fingers massaging those animalistic spots on her back and biceps, as she pried apart her top, letting fly her golden brown engorged tits.

"But you'd kill me if you tried, and I don't think Sindel would like that at all." He spoke with animated madman insanity, assure his logic made sense.

Instead of explaining, she finished stripping, she fingered the tucked away area, and out it emerged, her two tennis balls and all, now holding her length like a trunk. She showed off her large and long dick proudly, impressive even flaccid.

Yet it lacked that one distinct feature that nearly killed him the first time:

Spikes

Where were the spikes?

The sharp points on her cock had indeed been shaved down; the implements that had been there to punish those that would be foolish enough to come across her were long gone. It was like the gargantuan beast between her legs that had been declawed, but it still was an angry and fanged beast that could kill him if he wasn't careful. "Those maidens at the bath really do good work."

Still, that could have been a trick. What if she could retract them, then deploy them at will while she was screwing him? Not that he wanted her to screw him anyway, especially not with anything that huge.

He leaped onto his bed, faking her out one way and to another. She just held her arms out like that of a spindly spider goddess, ready to snatch him, moving as he moved. Thinking he had created an opening, he darted, only to be caught by her. Her fist delivered like cement into his stomach. He spat in the air as he raised up for just a moment, his gut held by her punch. His feet went limp, but he didn't fall; instead, strung up by Sheeva's other hands, now face to face with her. She had bones protruding from her skull in a perfectly uniform fashion her, hair carefully cropped in a mohawk ponytail combo to avoid them. Her towering frame compared to his obvious, with how high he had to go to even see eye to eye. "That's for my humiliation at the hands of Kitana because of you."

"And this..." Her hands reached under his tunic, as she swirled around his buttocks in an embarrassing fashion; a smirk emerging on Sheeva's face. "Is because you have an ass fit for a Shokan..." She mocked.

He coughed. "You really missed me that much, huh?"

Sheeva ignored his words. In fact, she let him go. Yet, he didn't fall. Strange...

He looked down.

The veiny base of her shaft now ran between his legs, holding him up. He was burned by her loins, as the rod radiated intense heat upon his thighs, like a flashlight that had been on too long.

And that... he gulped... was going to go inside him.

She picked him up by his legs again, turning him away from her, splaying him far and wide. One pair of arms held up his ass, while the other wrapped around his legs and up behind his head, those thick fingers pushing on his neck, as if trying to make him to watch what she was about to do to him. He could feel it prod his taint, the size bigger than even Sindel's balled fist, before moving it back to that gape Sheeva forced open.

Sheeva took his breath away; even with that training from Sindel just a day ago, he shivered and shook, writhing, as even taking the bulbous head was agonizing, let alone him further being lowered onto her pole.

As that meat stick crept through his system, he felt the smoothed over edges, and he still expected them to become lethal at any moment - but there was nothing he could do; not that he was trying to do anything, as his mind had gone elsewhere. He had found himself amongst the clouds, unable to think or feel anymore, just experience the ride that he was on in that pretzeled position he was in

And what a ride.

Sheeva fucked him braindead silly, at a pace that not even that sadist Sindel could compete with. Impacting his stomach, it felt like she was pushing right through him. Sheeva's monstrous digits seized his groin, eclipsing them entirely. She toyed with it a moment before tossing it aside. "Worthless." Her hushed frustration at his limpness blown into his ear in an exhale, before she went back to her full throttled fucking.

Sheeva sunk down to her knees, as she aimed for the heavens inside him, in repeated hard stabs into his guts. He could feel the sweat on her flexing arms, the tautness of her abs against his back. It felt like he was gonna be able to deepthroat her in reverse if she went any further, before she deposited her seed as far as she could.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH" The amazonian beast woman grunted out, coating his walls completely. Sheeva then dispensed with him like used tissue paper, maybe a little embarrassed to have fucked a human as she left in a hurry.

The dam in his stomach burst, and now laid up in a giant pool of her semen, his jaw slack, his arms and legs full of cramping charley horses, he just wanted to sleep it off - but as his head slumped, he saw it.

That stupid beast, in her post orgasmic haze, left the door to his prison open.

What was he saying? He should be thanking her. He couldn't believe it.

As much as she knocked his insides around, he still knew this was only chance, as he crawled slowly, desperately.

He reached through the threshold.

From nowhere, Sindel stamped his hand. She ground the three inch heel into where he could see the tendons. His fingers acted like a bugs set of legs as if it were being crushed. He could hear noises he was sure he wasn't supposed to be hearing as Sindel twisted it.

She finally let up, and he recoiled onto his side, holding the stinging flesh close, as a red mark remained. "Just remember this next time you dare to think of escaping, little one."

"Y-y-yes ma'am."

* * *

She finally met him at the porthole, now dressed in a cloak, he brought his hood down. "Kit... Kitana... it's... me..." He breathed and gasped heavily between words.

Kitana seemed concerned. "You look so tired, and sweaty... is she drugging you? And what happened to your face!?"

His face could barely contain the hidden truth: Sindel was behind him, his robe thrown up and her pale cock violating him as he spoke to his love.

"No Kitana... everything... is going to be... alright..."

He groaned, staining his front cloth.


End file.
